Delicatessen equipment, such as slicers, racks, stainless steel work surfaces, and delicatessen cases are known.
Working surfaces with integral shelves and doors are known.
Sliding slicer rails for supporting delicatessen equipment, such as meat and cheese slicers are known. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 6,322,180 to Hall. Freely movable and lockable delicatessen equipment mounting racks with which a butcher can use a piece of delicatessen equipment and face customers, in use in a grocery store or delicatessen, for example are known. Adjustable counterweighted manual lift tables are known. See, e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,191 to Hall.
There is a need for a delicatessen docking station system for docking and releasing one or more pieces of delicatessen equipment.